Embodiments presented herein generally relate to managing transactions, and more particularly, to delegating authority for managing transactions in an enterprise environment.
As organizations continue to move to paperless systems, the complexity of managing transactions electronically within an organization increases accordingly. In many instances, existing transaction management and workflows are not sufficient to provide the functionality needed to process transactions in all situations. For example, an employee might submit a transaction that requires approval from at least one manager, supervisor, or other person. If that manager is unavailable, it is necessary to assign someone to approve or otherwise handle the transaction. Further, there are other transactions that need to be initiated when a manger is unavailable, such that a person needs to be assigned that responsibility.
Existing systems have several deficiencies in such situations. For example, many systems do not provide a way to assign approval responsibility to another person. Generally, an administrator or other user cannot delegate responsibility on behalf of a manager or supervisor to another person in workflow systems. If a system includes some ability to assign responsibility, the system, in many cases, allows a user having specific security access or certain roles within the organization to be allocated the responsibility. Generally, systems do not provide the ability to provide a user with security access at the level of the data or at the level of the pages that are accessed to manage the transactions. Prior attempts also do not provide sufficient integration with workflows or worklist items and do not automatically re-assign worklist items.
It is in light of these and other considerations that the present application is being presented.